Railing systems are commonly used to provide stability and support to structures such as stairways, landings, and decks. Conventional railing systems include three main components: a sub rail, a top rail positioned over the sub rail, and a mounting bracket that secures the sub rail to a support surface (e.g., a wall). However not all railing systems are installed in exactly the same manner.
For instance, some railing systems are installed in a perpendicular orientation relative to the support surface (e.g., as in the case of a landing), whereas other railing systems are installed in an angled orientation relative to the support surface (e.g., as in the case of a stairway). Different mounting brackets are typically used depending on whether the orientation of the railing system relative to the support surface is perpendicular or angled. Thus, an individual installing a railing system must keep a variety of mounting brackets handy, which can be expensive. The need for different mounting brackets can also increase the amount of time it takes to install the railing system if any modifications are made to the design.